Described below is a method for fault tree analysis, with a technical system being split up into a number of subsystems, to each of which is assigned a time-dependent distribution function which describes the probability of failure of the respective subsystem.
In complex technical systems it is often important to find suitable maintenance strategies for individual components of the system. The question which arises here relates to which component has to be replaced or maintained when and how often in order to achieve an optimum result for the technical system in respect of the target “high availability/reliability”. In addition there is the matter of prioritizing maintenance, meaning that those components of which the maintenance has the greatest effect on the availability/reliability are given priority for maintenance. An objective is now to vary the maintenance times of individual components so that the maximum probability of failure of the overall system computed with these maintenance times is less than a predetermined critical probability of failure. Previously the problem has been resolved by estimating maintenance strategies on the basis of operational experience. This process can be subjective and not very transparent.